Sailor Moon High
by talldarkanddead
Summary: Serena falls in love with Darien. Sailor Moon falls in love with Tuxedo Mask. Darien falls in love with Serena. Tuxedo Mask falls in love with Sailor Moon. And they all are in high school. Rated M15 for...well, teenage hormones.
1. Speeches

A/N: Well, this is an idea that popped into my head. It will be Serena falling for Darien and Tuxedo Mask and Darien doing the same. Need a beta!

Disclaimer:I won't own Sailor Moon in any subsequential chapters of this story, just to let ya know.

* * *

Prolouge: Speeches...

A young woman with long blonde hair ran though the streets of Tokyo close to midnight. Her hair was pulled up into two buns on either side of her head, and streamers came from the buns. Another peculiar thing about this woman was she wore something of a sailor suit with a short skirt and a tiara on her forehead. A cat kept pace next to her.

"Pick up the pace, Serena!" Luna said as they sprinted towards the park. Serena was huffing and puffing.

"Are you sure it will be there?" Serena asked as best she could.

"Are you joking?" Luna looked up at Serena who looked back down at her cat with her face red. "Guess not," she muttered. "Yes, the readings say that the Negaverse has sent a monster and it is sucking up energy quickly!" Serena heard Luna's words and then processed them.

"Wait! There's a concert at the park tonight, most of the school is gonna be there!" Serena screeched and then stopped.

"What's the hold-up, girl?" Luna demanded.

"I can't have all of my friends see me like this! I'll be the laughingstock!" Serena wailed on. Luna face-vaulted. She forgot to explain something very important to Serena.

"Don't worry! This costume has a cloaking mechanism that will disguise you enough so that no one recognizes you."

"Oh." Serena said simply and began running again. When they reached the park, she couldn't believe her eyes. Many of her friends were on the ground, very weak. Then she saw the monster. It was a misshapen violin and whenever it pulled its bow across its stings, it sucked up energy. She took her stance and prepared her speech.

"Hey, freak!" That got the monster's attention. "These teenagers are just trying to enjoy a midnight concert, and you suck up their energy! I cannot allow it! I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Leave me alone to create!" the monster cried and ten played a different tune on its strings, that sent reverberating waves at Sailor Moon. She quickly jumped up off of her tree limb and landed at the base of the tree, where leaves and bark fell on her. Then the monster began to play more and it chased a wailing Sailor Moon around the park. It finally had her cornered. "Here's the finale!" Then it played very quickly and Sailor Moon had nothing to do but wait. But the pain didn't come.

The monster screamed. A rose struck its hand and made it drop its bow. "What? Who's there?" it queried.

Tuxedo Mask appeared on a lamppost. "While some students are at a concert, others are at home, studying diligently. For endangering my test score, you will pay!" he said. Sailor Moon sweat dropped. "Now Sailor Moon, destroy it!"

"Right," she said, recovering. Then she pulled her tiara off just as the jewel started to glow. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" The monster screamed, and then it was dust. Tuxedo Mask jumped down and joined Sailor Moon. She smiled warmly at him. "Nice speech."

He blushed. "Well, nothing an compare to you 'I will punish you in the name of the moon!' And, it is a really hard test!" He managed to come out with a grin despite his embarrassment. Then he felt her arms wrap around his stomach.

"Good luck on your test," she whispered into his ear and then leaped away to head back home. Tuxedo Mask was left smiling dumbly as the victims began to stir.


	2. Secrets

A/N 2.0: Okay, well, after some thought, I edited this chapter. All I did was take out the make-out scene. Maybe it was a little too much for PG-13. Or maybe I should just make this story "R". Let me know what you guys think. Also, REALLY, REALLY, thank you everyone who reviewed. Escpecially Alicia Blade, because your stories got me into Sailor Moon fanfiction. Hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

Serena peeked in to Mr. Parker's room though the glass on the door. She smiled when she saw Darien looking worriedly at the piece of paper in front of him. Then she softly knocked on the door and walked in. "Excuse me, Mr. Parker, but could I steal Darien away for a minute?" she asked with her sweetest smile.

Mr. Parker looked stern at her. "I'm sorry, Miss Turner. Mr. Shields is taking a test." Serena's face fell slightly. "You know I don't just allow my students to leave the classroom anyway."

Serena got a little teary-eyed. "I…understand, Mr. Parker. It's just that we are in charge of the Homecoming committee and-and we've had no time to get together to plan!" she cried dramatically. Mr. Parker rolled his eyes and offered her a tissue, which she quickly accepted.

"Mr. Shields, you can finish later…" Mr. Parker said hesitantly. Darien bit back his grin as Serena grabbed his teacher into hug. Darien walked over to the door and opened it for Serena and waved good-bye to his classmates.

Serena and Darien walked silently through the halls of Juban High. Then out of the blue, Serena pushed Darien into a closet. They wasted no time as their mouth found each other. Serena welcomed Darien's tongue in her mouth and put her own into his. After a while of this, they broke for air. "I might fail that test, and I'll blame it on you, Meatball Head," he breathed. She rolled her eyes.

"This is so much better when you don't talk." Then she grabbed him by his T-shirt collar and dragged him back to her.

When they were both satisfied for the moment, they broke apart, heaving. They smiled at each other and then began to straighten themselves up. As Serena put her hair back up, Darien found the combs they left in here and gave her hers and fixed his own. "Why must you take my hair down all the time?" she asked, nonchalantly as she adjusted her bra.

"I like it down," Darien smiled. Serena showed him a quirked eyebrow. "It feels nice," he said, blushing. She smiled at him and giggled.

"We really do need to work on Homecoming week stuff," she said with a frown. They were the most likely kids to do the job, so they went ahead and volunteered.

"So, meet back here during lunch?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, we should sit with our friends for once."

Suddenly Darien's voice was different, colder. "Whatever, bitch."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Whatever, bastard."

* * *

"Oh my God, Serena, where were you last night?" her best fiend Mina demanded as she was bunched up against her. Their small lunch table had at least five people too many and someone was absent today. Serena, Darien, Mina, Andrew, Elizabeth, Kevin, Zelda, Nick, and Jed. Even though Elizabeth was a freshman, she was accepted into their little "clique." The guys and Zelda were all juniors, and Serena and Mina were sophomores.

Serena smiled at Mina. "Sorry, girl, I had a late night."

"Late night of what, Meatball Head? You having some naughty fun with the principal?" Darien asked with a wicked grin. Everyone else at the table began to blow bubbles in their half-pints of milk, trying to ignore the coming fight.

"Ew! You are such a perv, jerk!" Serena squealed while glaring at the handsome young man sitting across from her. She noticed a red mark on his neck and remembered that she made it earlier.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to get with Miss Meioh." Darien so enjoyed their little fights, it kept up appearances. They couldn't let anyone know what they did during each other's free periods_. It would not only ruin their reputations, it would be embarrassing to be caught with the Meatball Head. She _is_ hot, _he thought_, checking her out, but she's a little…childish to date._ As he thought this, she was sticking her tongue out at him.

"Just because you tried to get into her pants and she refused you…" Serena trailed off for a second and then thought of something else," like every other girl in school."

Andrew saw Darien's temporary lapse of insults a good time to barge in with, "Hey, does anyone know what's up with that new girl, Ami Mizuno?"

_Ami Mizuno_, Serena thought. _I remember that name for some reason. Why?_

"Yeah, she was in our AP Chemistry class wasn't she?" Kevin interjected.

"Yeah, she's only a sophomore, but she's taking an AP class," Andrew marveled at the fact.

"I bet it makes you feel inadequate, doesn't it?" Zelda quipped with a self-satisfied smile. "She's new, too. I bet she did better on her first day than you guys did after a month."

Then it hit Serena like a monster downtown with a wrecking ball. (She winced at the memory.) _She was supposed to be showing Ami around!_ Serena leapt from her seat, feeling bad. "Settle down, Meatball. I'm sue Andy and Kev won't kill themselves from embarrassment," Zelda continued to laugh.

Serena rolled her eyes. "A few things, guys. A) Zelda, stop laughing like an idiot." Zelda shut up and frowned. "B) Don't call me Meatball Head!" Darien smirked. "That includes you, Shields!" Darien also frowned. "C) Does anyone know where Ami is?" Serena looked around at her friends. "Come on! Speak up!"

Nick hesitantly provided, "I'm pretty sure I saw her over near the soda machines when we came in—" Before he could finish, Serena was gone like a bullet.

Serena scanned the cafeteria as she ran over to the drink machines. Finally her eyes landed on a small blue-haired girl sitting on the ground. She had a Psychology book open in her lap and had eyeglasses hovering on the edge of her nose a she read. Serena was going to say something, but Ami stopped her. "Am I in your way, miss? I would be happy to move if I am." Ami's voice sounded distant, but intelligent; and her eyes never left the book.

Her voice was so soft; it took Serena a while to understand. "Oh, no! You're not in the way. I came over here to apologize." This bought Ami's eyes up.

"Why would you apologize? All you've done was interrupt my reading, and it was already loud in here anyway," Ami smiled sweetly and cocked her head to the side.

"Well, you see, uh, this morning, I was kind of supposed to be your 'buddy' (Serena made quotations with her fingers.) and show you around. But I got to school late and completely spaced. I am so, so, so sorry!" Serena got down on her knees and bowed before Ami.

"It's okay, Serena. I barely got to school in time myself and I had classes all morning, so it's really okay," Ami explained, standing up and helping Serena up too.

"I still feel bad. How about I show you around now, and then you can come over to my house for dinner?" Serena suggested warmly, grabbing Ami's arm and leading her out of the cafeteria.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to impose—" Ami began, and Serena cut her off.

"Its not problem. Besides, once you smell my mom's cooking, you won't want to leave!" The two girls laughed and Serena showed Ami all of the high points of Juban High School.

* * *

Serena impatiently tapped her pencil on her Geometry book and zoned out. Her teacher was droning on and on and on and on and, oh I wonder what Mama's making for dinner tonight. I hope she makes some lemon pie for afterwards. Ami seems like a really nice person. And she seems like a lemon pie person. Then, Serena's mind filled with images of Ami walking around in a lemon pie suit. Luckily, a faint beeping tore Serena out of her daydream before she ate a whining Ami.

As discreetly as possible, Serena bulled out her pink, bunny shaped beeper. She read the numbers and recognized it as one of Luna's codes. It was either 'bring me home a fish filet' or 'there's a monster in the electronic wing.' Serena knew that only one of the codes would get her out of Geometry. "Mrs. Woods, can I have the pass?" she asked politely. The teacher distractedly agreed and Serena left the room. With the bathroom pass and brooch in her purse, she headed off towards the electronic wing.

When she arrived, Serena peeked through all of the doors to check for signs of danger. Most of the classrooms were safe, but the students were all passed out against their computers. Then Serena saw Luna running towards her. "Luna, you saved me! I thought I was going to die! School is so boring!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Serena! Now I've located the monster! It's at the end of the hallway. Transform and then you can take care of it!"

Serena nodded and bought out he brooch. "MOON PRISM POWER!" There was a flurry of pink lights and ribbons, and then Sailor Moon was standing in the hall. Then she started running down the hall towards the monster. "You know, I _am_ grateful for the excuse to skip class, but do I really have to fight the monster?" Sailor Moon whined and screeched to a halt at the last door. She looked in the room and saw a really ugly monster tying to force Ami to look at the computer screen.

"Hey, you messed up freak!" The monster looked up from Ami to watch the new nuisance. "How dare you save me from Geometry and then try to hurt my fiends!" Luna face-vaulted and Ami sweat-dropped.

"That's not how it goes!" Luna growled.

"For love and justice, I will punish you in the name of the moon!" Sailor Moon finished, taking her regular stance. "Happy now Luna?" she mumbled.

"I don't care!" the beast shouted and threw Ami to the ground. Then she lifted up her arms and the mice disconnected from the computers and went flying at Sailor Moon. The only way she was safe was to jump from leg to leg, making it look like she was dancing. "Now's no time to be dancing, Moon brat!"

"Why does everyone call me that?" Sailor Moon cried in desperation as she continued to jump. As Sailor Moon was trying to not be hit, and the monster was reveling in it, Ami was making her way to the side of the room. There she found a meter stick that the teacher had. She picked it up and threw it straight at the monster.

The monster's right arm turned into a scythe and she cut the stick in two. Ami froze and in an instant, the monster had Ami by the throat with her left hand and was threatening her with her scythe-hand. "Now then, little bitch, if you give me all your energy, I'll kill you quickly," the monster offered.

Ami spit in the monster's face and a blue symbol appeared on her forehead. "You can go to hell, BITCH!" Ami retorted and the monster smacked her across the room. Luna raced to Ami while Sailor Moon, er, distracted the monster. She was running around throwing CD's at her.

"Ami, are you okay?" Luna asked.

Ami was quiet and then coughed. "You talked," she spoke simply. Luna cocked her head. "You're a cat, you shouldn't talk."

Luna chuckled. "I probably shouldn't do _this_ either," Luna said, flipping in the air, making a pen with the symbol of Mercury on it. "This is your own power stick. Raise it to the air and say 'Mercury Power' whenever you're in danger."

Ami seemed to be lost in the glow of her new pen. "Like now?" she asked, with a smile. Then she raised her Mercury pen high into the air and shouted, "MERCURY POWER!" Sailor Moon and the monster (we'll call her Scythec for fun, eh?) were distracted by the blue glow coming from the corner. When the lights subsided, Sailor Mercury stood there. "This is a place for learning, and by the power of Mercury, I will not allow you to desecrate it!"

"Another one?" Sythec questioned in disgust.

"Another one?" Sailor Moon questioned in surprise.

"Mercury (cough) Bubbles (cough) Blast," Luna whispered inconspicuously.

Sailor Moon sweat-dropped at her "guardian." But Mercury understood. "MERCUY BUBBLES…BLAST!" she commanded and mist filled the room. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

"Eh? What? Who said that!" Sailor Moon's voice could be heard. Then Serena remembered her surroundings. "Right. Uh, MOON TIARA MAGIC!" The monster turned to dust and the mist dissipated. Then Sailor Moon pranced over to where Sailor Mercury was. "Hey, Ami, high-five! We did great!" Ami and Luna were both looked annoyed. "What? Hey! Hey, guys! What did I do?" Ami and Luna walked away. "Guys?"


	3. Hikawa Shrine

AN: Thanks for all the review. Sorry it took so long. Another one will be up soon.

* * *

"Oh my God, did you hear about, like, what happened, in the computer lab?"

"Like totally! How messed up was that?"

"Luckily Sailor Moon was there!"

"Oh, I know. She is hands down the best superhero there is!"

"People say there was another one this time!"

"What? Another hot girl in a short skirt?"

"WHERE?"

"Perverts!"

"ANYWAY…yeah, they said she was Sailor Mercury."

"Mercury, huh? Cool."

* * *

Serena mostly beamed with pride as she walked through the halls of her school. A few comments she blushed at, but she was pretty happy. Not only had she made a new and different friend, she had a companion to help out in fights. Besides Tuxedo Mask. _I wonder why he didn't show up today. I really could have used his help when I was 'dancing.' I wonder if he knows how to dance. I wonder if he can dirty dance. Who was the actress who was in Dirty Dancing?_

Meanwhile, she and Ami were on their way to the Crown Arcade to keep Andrew company. Serena had already filled Ami in on her friends, and Ami was trying to memorize everything she knew about them. _Mina-Serena's best friend, long blanket of blonde hair. Andrew-one of Mina's crushes, dirty blonde hair, works at arcade. Elizabeth-brown hair, Andrew's little sister. Zelda-dark blonde hair in a ponytail, hopelessly in love with Kevin, annoying laugh. Kevin-bleached hair, arrogant, but handsome, flirts too often. Nick-long brown hair, quiet, keeps to himself most of the time, fairly smart. Jed-jokes a lot, short blonde hair, gets annoying pretty quickly. Darien-Serena described him ass, arrogant, a jerk, needs a reality check, incomparable looks, flirt, black hair._

"Serena, do we really have to go? We need to get to your house to study an talk about our duties." Serena stopped and scratched her head.

"Duties?" she questioned.

"You know, Sailor business," Ami whispered.

"Right, right! Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time later," Serena explained as they were about to enter the Arcade. "Besides, I have to talk to Darien."

"Why? Planning your next date?" Ami joked, with an elbow in Serena's side.

"NO!" Serena said immediately. Then her face reddened. "Darien and I have our own duties to discuss." Serena led Ami to her usual table and introduced her to everybody. "Guys, this is my friend Ami. She's new to our school and I've been showing her around." _After I forgot to this morning,_ she added silently.

"Hey, Ami, I'm Zelda."

"Nick."

"Kevin."

"Jed." Jed gave his hand to Ami, but it shocked her. Elizabeth gave him a well-deserved slap on the back of the head.

"Sorry about him, I'm Elizabeth, my brother Andrew is over working by the counter," the sweet girl told Ami.

"Yeah, he always works double-time to make Serena's order of 15 milkshakes, 20 cheeseburgers, and 53 cookies," a deep voice said with a smirk in Serena and Ami's direction. "I'm Darien, by the way. Nice to meet you."

Ami shook his hand. "Nice to meet all of you too," she said in a diplomatic kind of tone. Then Nick and Jed scooted down so that Ami and Serena could sit down.

"So, did you guys hear about the attack in the electronic wing?" Serena asked, she couldn't help but toot her own horn.

"Yeah, I mean, the monsters have gone pretty far, but to attack our own school?" Kevin said.

"Yeah, that's pretty low!" Zelda commented.

Then Ami chimed in. "I heard there was another Sailor Scout this time. Mercury, I think."

"Mercury, really?" Darien asked, interest perked.

"Yeah, but it was weird, they said Tuxedo Mask didn't show up this time," Serena added, still slightly miffed.

_He probably was stuck in Biology class with the least lenient teacher possible. _"I'm sure he had a good reason," Darien voiced aloud.

"He had better," Serena mumbled.

"What was that Meatball Head?" Darien questioned.

"Umm, nothing! I was just thinking that we need to get together and plan for Homecoming week."

"I think you two just need to get together," Kevin coughed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" two voices shouted at the same time.

* * *

A few hours after Kevin's little 'incident', Ami and Serena were talking up in Serena's room. Luna was filling Ami on about the enemy. "They call themselves the Negaverse. Their leader, Queen Beryl, is gathering energy to release Queen Metallia. Metallia's release would mean destruction for everyone on Earth."

"Oh," was all Ami could muster, and it was barely audible anyway.

"You and Serena, gods help us, have been chosen to fight the Negaverse," Luna finished.

"What was with that 'gods help us' comment, Luna? Are you implying that I am a bad scout?" Serena asked threateningly.

"Oh no, all good scouts complain about having to fight monsters while skipping class!" Luna countered.

"Luna, there's something I've been thinking about," Serena said.

"Thinking? You?"

"STOP BEING SO MEAN!" Serena wailed.

"Do you two always squabble like children?" Ami asked calmly. Serena stopped wailing immediately. "You were saying Serena?"

"Oh, right. I thought I was the only Sailor Scout," Serena said thoughtfully.

"Oh, no, no. There are still three other scouts we need to find. Venus, Mars, and Jupiter," Luna explained.

"Oh, good. Then they can share the work," Serena sighed. "I'm glad it's a slow night. Ami, maybe we can go partying later, Ames!"

"I think not, Serena!" Luna chided. "Central Control has informed me of some strange happenings at Hikawa Shrine. I want you two to investigate."

"We'll go at once," Ami said immediately.

"Ami, you shouldn't agree so soon, she might've changed her mind!" Serena cried as Ami led her out of her house.


	4. Enter Mars

A/N; Hope you guys like it, and here we go. Entre: Sialor Mars

* * *

"It's getting dark!" Serena whined as Ami dragged her down the street to Hikawa Shrine.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark," Ami teased.

"No! It's just that there are many other thins I'd rather be doing rather than coming to some boring old temple!" Serena said, dragging her feet even more.

"You mean like Darien?" Ami joked in Serena's ear.

Serena squealed and scrambled away from Ami. "No! You pervert!" Serena yelled, trying to hide a smile. Then they reached the steps that led up to the shrine.

"All right, I'll look around down here while you go on up and see what you can find, okay?" Ami said, and Serena nodded and slowly went up the stairs.

"Stupid stairs…why are there so many, anyway…Stupid Ami 'oh, I'll look down here'…" Serena grumbled as she slowly trudged up the stairs. When she finally got to the top, she did enjoy the view. She could see the beautiful purple-pink of the sky and the red sun falling below the trees. Serena just stood for a while, taking in this beauty.

"Find anything yet, Serena?"

Serena screamed and leapt up onto a tree branch. The voice scared her and she looked around for its owner. She shrank down to about three inches when she saw who it was. _Damn cat._ "Luna! What are you doing here?" Serena asked as she got down onto the ground.

"I knew better than to trust you, even with Ami's help," Luna said nonchalantly.

Serena answered with a glare and then began to look around at the buildings instead of the scenery. There were several smaller huts and on large one. Serena saw a long line coming out of one of the huts. Serena walked over to it and stood in the line. She read the sign on the hut. 'Romance Good Luck Charms—ONLY $5!' _Just what I need…_Serena thought idly. Then she saw a head of brown hair walk by her. She turned around and recognized it. "Molly!"

Molly turned around and replied, "Serena!" The two friends hugged and smiled at each other. "I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?"

Serena hid her frown. She knew why they hadn't seen each other in a while. It started with Serena and Darien making out for the first time. It was just a downward slope from there, and away from Molly. "I've been pretty good. You know…"

"Yeah…" Molly said, and Serena felt bad about the tone she used. Then she perked up. "So, Serena, you need romance charms?"

Serena laughed. "Yeah, what about you, I notice you didn't leave empty handed."

"Well, I thought maybe it would make Melvin either buzz off or kiss me. Either one's fine." Both girls laughed. "Well, Serena I gotta go. You know how my mom is!"

"Ha, yeah, okay, well, it was nice seeing you!"

"You too," Molly said, but she was already walking away. Serena turned around and watched Molly leave with remorse. Then, suddenly, a purple vortex appeared and sucked Molly in with loud screams.

"MOLLY!" Serena screamed. She whipped around to get help from whoever was running the booth when it exploded. In its place, the too familiar form of the Negaverse's general Jadeite appeared. The blast knocked Serena to the ground on her side and she slid several feet. "YOU! What did you do to Molly!" she yelled, her voice strained.

Jadeite cackled. "Foolish little girl. She was just like the rest of them, as are you, a stupid, naïve, love struck little brat!" With that, Jadeite gathered a fireball in his hand and threw it towards Serena.

"Serena!" Luna called, but Serena had already gotten up and out of the way. She glared back at Jadeite.

"I'm gonna dust your sorry, Negaverse ass!" She grabbed her brooch, raised it to the air and shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER!" Pink lights immediately began to form around her.

In the middle of Serena's transformation, Rei Hino ran out of the main building. She was wearing the traditional priestess garb, a white shirt and red skirt. "Jade! What's all this racket?" she demanded. She stopped when she saw the tiara form on the famous heroine, Sailor Moon. "Hey! What are you doing here, Sailor Moon?" she demanded.

"Don't worry, miss, I'll have this jerk taken care of in a second!" Sailor Moon responded, not noticing the anger in the priestess's voice.

"Listen, I appreciate it, but it's my duty to take care of the evil spirits here, so you're unneeded."

"Oh, you 'take care of evil spirits.' Not too good at it are you?" Sailor Moon said, pointing to Jadeite. Rei seemed to just realize he was there. She looked wide-eyed at the general who was floating in the air.

"I know just what to do to get rid of you!" she said and withdrew a sacred scroll. "Evil Spirit Disperse!" she cried and threw the paper at Jadeite. He caught it in his hand and it disappeared in flames. "What? That's impossible. That was my most powerful scroll!"

Jadeite saw the opportunity to kill the priestess and lunged for her. Sailor Moon saw this action and quickly caught on. She rushed towards and barely got Rei out of the way in time, sending Jadeite face first into the ground. He let out a howl of anger and turned to Sailor Moon. She ran towards him, but he grabbed her by the throat and threw her against a tree. Then he snapped his fingers and another vortex appeared. "I don't have time to deal with weaklings like you! Take care of them, Kareta(what I'm naming the monster)!" Rei, Sailor Moon, and Luna all got sucked into the portal.

Serena and Rei landed with a thud, but Luna, of course, landed on her feet. "Owie," Serena whimpered, rubbing her rear end and throat alternately.

"You!" Rei said, pointing to Serena. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Serena demanded. "I was fine until you showed up!"

"Would both of you just shut up!" a harsh voice said from the darkness. Then the monster showed itself. It had red hair, and ugly, bruised yellow skin. "So, which one wants to go first?"

Sailor Moon shrank down behind Rei. "I think she wants to go first," she said, trying to change her voice. Rei and Luna sweat-dropped.

Rei nonetheless stepped forward. Instead of facing Rei itself, Kareta waved her hand and several schoolgirls from Serena's school attacked Sailor Moon and Rei. Luckily, Rei managed to force most of them into submission with sacred scrolls. Then, Luna noticed Rei's forehead developing an oddly familiar mark. Then she recognized it as the symbol of Mars, marking Rei as Sailor Mars. She did her back flip and summoned the Mars pen.

As soon as the pen appeared, Rei noticed it and picked it up. She looked down at the black cat that had seemingly created this and the cat nodded. Rei raised her transformation stick and shouted "MARS POWER!" Serena watched in awe as rings of fire began to encircle the priestess and then stopped, revealing Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon finally had a chance to get at the monster. She pulled off her tiara and sent it towards Kareta. The monster caught it, but then Serena commanded it to trap the monster. "Sailor Mars, wanna finish this one off?" Sailor Moon asked.

Rei was preoccupied to pay attention to what was going on. "What? Oh, yeah!" Then, calling on a power that was previously dormant, she called upon the fires of Mars. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" A jet of fire went directly at the monster, incinerating it. It died with a scream of pain. With the monster's death, the dimension they were in also dissipated (cool word, use it often). Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars found themselves back at Hikawa Shrine. About two-dozen other girls also found themselves back at the shrine. It took a lot of convincing, but they all left believing it was a dream. (Or so the Sailor Scouts hoped.)

After the girls had left, Moon, Mars and Mercury were let alone to talk. But before they could discuss the new addition to their team, a man in a tuxedo and top hat came huffing and puffing up the stairs. "Sailor…Moon. Are…you…ok?" Then he paused to take more breaths and swallow. "Where's the monster?"

Sailor Moon frowned at him. "You have got _some_ nerve," she said, approaching him with a threatening finger pointing, "First, you leave me alone for the attack in the school. You are so lucky that Mercury showed up. And _THEN_! Then you show up twenty minutes late to the next attack!" By now she was in front of him, poking him in the chest with her finger, "You have got some explaining to do!" she said, emphasizing every word with a poke.

"OK, first off, I am so sorry about the whole school attack thing. And as for being late here, did you see how many damn stairs there are?" Tuxedo said, rather lamely.

Sailor Moon regarded him seriously for a moment and then said, "I forgive you," and then, as an after note, she said, "for now."


	5. Approaching Apocalypse

This chapter's a little boring. No action (unless you're Darien, lol). But hopefully it will evolve my characters. YEAH RIGHT!

* * *

Serena sighed, exhausted, and fell onto her bed. Today had been thoroughly tiring. When she woke up this morning, she had no idea that she would have gained two new scouts. (I really suck don't I? Compacting this all into one day.) She rubbed her ear, which was sore from listening to Mina go on and on about how horrible the attacks were getting (like she knew anything, Serena thought bitterly), how scared she was today at Hikawa Shrine, and how amazing Sailor Moon was. She sighed dreamily at the last part. She missed him. They hadn't had any quality time since the night before. To Serena, the quality time was him saving her from certain death.

Luna jumped on to the bed with Serena. "You know, I'm impressed." Serena instantly sprang up and regarded Luna suspiciously. "You did a pretty good job today, _and_ managed to find new scouts. Congratulations." Serena smiled happily and fell onto the bed again, this time getting between the sheets. "Of course, this means the Negaverse will be trying extra hard to get at you now, which means you will have to work much harder." Serena groaned and threw her pillow at Luna, silencing the offensive beast.

* * *

Serena and Ami walked through the halls of Juban High School arm-in-arm. "So, Ami. What classes do you have today?" Serena asked because the bell was going to ring in a minute or two.

Ami referred to her schedule before answering. "Hmm, Latin III, English II Honors, and then Psychology," she answered simply. Serena was silent, so Ami looked at her. Her eyes were empty. Ami waved her hand in front of Serena's face. "Earth to Serena!"

Serena shook her head suddenly. "Dear God, Ami! Could you settle down with the college courses?" Ami blushed and then Serena remembered Ami's second class. "We're in English together!" Serena grabbed Ami's hands and jumped up and down. People walking by noticed, but were used to the antics of Tsukino.

Ami just laughed. "What classes are you taking, Serena?"

Annoyed with the memory of school, Serena rattled off, "Japanese, English, P.E." Then she added, "Arigatou for your concern, Mizuno-san," and bowed repeatedly. Ami raised an eye brow at her. "Sorry, it helps me study if I use Japanese every so often."

"Cool."

"Oh my God, I do believe that is the first time I have ever heard you use that word! I'm so proud!" Serena shrieked and tightly hugged her friend. Then they continued their way to the Foreign Languages wing. Serena's wide smile dropped when she saw a young man with dark hair standing in front of her class room, grinning at her.

"Good morning, Odango Atama!" Darien said jubilantly.

Serena groaned. Ami asked, "Odango Atama? What's that?"

"It means 'dumpling head.' Darien uses it just or Japanese class. Normally its just Meatball Head," Serena explained, glaring at Darien.

Darien ignored her. "And good morning to you, Ami. Glad to know Serena didn't bore you to death," he joked.

Ami shrugged and said, "No more than mindless drivel from juniors." The bell rang before a retort formed in Darien's mind. Ami smiled at Serena and entered her Latin class.

Serena was laughing her head off when she entered the class she was forced to spend with Darien. "She totally got you, baka!" Serena commented.

"Choberigu, Serena-chan!" Serena and Darien whipped around to see their teacher, Miss Kaioh standing behind them, smiling.

"What's that mean?" Serena whispered to Darien.

"Like I know!" he hissed back.

Miss Kaioh was getting annoyed. "You _of course _know that I was congratulating Serena-chan on her use of Japanese to insult you, Darien-kun."

Both teens laughed nervously. "Of course," Darien put in. Then he patted Serena between her buns (on her head!). "Very good, Odango!" he smiled mockingly and then went to his seat.

Serena turned on him. "Come back here you jerk!" she screamed and pounced on him.

* * *

The rest of the class was uneventful. Serena and Darien exchanged their usual insults. Sometimes in Japanese words Kaioh-san had not taught them, sometimes English words. Everyone was grateful to get out by the time the bell rang. Those two in a room together for the better part of four hours? Recipe for hell.

The two walked next to each other, shooting each other dirty looks on the way to the cafeteria. En route, they passed their closet. Darien shot a questioning glance to Serena. She caught Andrew as he walked by them. "Andrew, can you tell Ami I'm not gonna make it to lunch? Darien got us lunch detention with Kaioh-san." Andrew grinned and agreed to.

* * *

Serena walked to her English class, a little flustered after her twenty minutes of ravishing with Darien. She often felt her cheeks to see if they were hot to the touch. She was thankful that they weren't, but felt sure that her cheeks _were_ red. She saw a head of blue hair in front of her and rushed to her friend. "Ami!"

"Serena," Ami said warmly. "Sorry you had detention."

Serena felt bad for lying to her, but it was necessary. "Yeah, was everyone all right to you at lunch?" she asked, worriedly.

"They were great! Although I didn't get much reading done!" Ami said remorsefully.

"Lunch isn't a time for reading! It is a time for eating!" Serena said. Then her stomach growled. Darien was doing horrors to her eating habits.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Ami said, producing a sandwich. "I thought you might get hungry." Ami grinned and Serena returned it before scarfing down the sandwich so quickly Ami thought she had eaten the plastic too.

* * *

Serena's yawn was disrupted by Ami jabbing her in the ribs. Serena rolled her eyes. _It's _Romeo and Juliet_. Everyone knows about it why do we have to talk about it?_

"I have a question," a student in the back asked. Their teacher, Miss Sawyer nodded. "Why didn't Romeo and Juliet tell their friends? I mean, that's what friends are for. They probably would've been a great help."

The teacher didn't answer for a moment. "She didn't want the looks," Serena said without thinking.

"Do you have something, Serena?" Miss Sawyer asked hopefully.

"Well, Romeo was older than Juliet. And her worst enemy. People would think she was weird if they caught them making out or whatever." The teacher smiled at her and the students seemed enthralled. "Romeo was probably afraid, too. She was much younger than him, and again, his worst enemy. People would question his intentions if they were revealed."

The class was silent after Serena's speech. "Very astute, Serena!" Miss Sawyer praised. The class murmured sounds of agreement. Ami smiled encouragingly. "However, age wasn't much of an issue back then. The part about them being enemies still applies, though. No one would understand if two people who were enemies suddenly had a relationship. People would probably think it was reigning in the apocalypse." The class laughed at the teacher's joke. Most of the laughter was polite, some of it genuine. Serena didn't laugh. She was wondering when _her_ apocalypse would be coming.


	6. The Poolside Challenge

AN: Thank you guys for helping me get 32 reviews! You rock! And, I'm glad you liked the R+J analogy. I saw it fitting. BTW, I do not own Romeo and Juliet. Now, I have a question for all of you. I'm gonna let you decide the pivotal change in the story. After the princess and prince are revealed. Do you want Darien to get brainwashed by the Negaverse or not? it's up to you to decide.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Serena got up and rushed out the door into the halls. She heard Ami calling to her, but wasn't paying attention. Then she saw him. All of 6' 2", he was just leaving his Math class and began to walk to the gym. Serena narrowed her eyes at him and rushed forward. She grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her. "Meatball—" He was abruptly interrupted by her hitting him in the chest hard with her finger. "Ow," he said, lamely.

"This is your fault, idiot!" She said, continuing to poke him in the chest. 'Why me?" she demanded. He rolled his eyes and pulled her into a closet conspicuously. She glared at him and wrenched herself out of his grasp. "Why?" she asked, sighing.

"Why what?" Darien asked. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Let me remind you!" She grabbed handfuls of his shirt and brought him down to her. She kissed him roughly.

Darien sensed something was different. Her kisses were different. They were harsher, more demanding. He gave into her nonetheless.

When she needed breath, she pulled away. They were both gasping for breath now. "That."

Darien was still having difficulty forming thoughts. "That?" he asked. She nodded curtly. "So, you want to know…"

"Why! Why me? Why is it that _you _and _me_ do this? Why not some other blonde bimbo?" she asked again.

Darien looked at her confused. "I don't understand. I mean, what are you talking about?"

Serena threw her hands up in exasperation. "God, I thought you were smart!"

He smirked at her devilishly. "Straight-A's."

She smiled back at him. "Nerd," she said mockingly. Then he smiled back. "Ugh! See! That! This! Why are we in a closet together? Why don't you do this with some other girl?" Then she added quietly, "You aren't, are you?"

He embraced her without thinking. "No, you're the only one I've ever…been with like we have," he said. And then let her go, keeping her at arms length. "And you want to know why I'm here with you?" he asked her. She nodded slowly. "It's because you're--. You're—" He mentally cursed himself for not being able to find the words. Before he could try again, they both heard an annoying beeping.

Serena threw her head back and said something silent to the ceiling. Then she reached into her pocket and yanked out a communicator. Darien could've laughed. It was shaped like a bunny. "What!" she whispered loudly into it. Darien couldn't hear what else was said, but then heard Serena whine, "Nooooow?" The voice said something else and then the communicator turned off. Serena turned to Darien. "I really have to go! I'm sorry!" Serena pushed past Darien and ran away before he could say anything.

He watched her go and then began to pound his head against the door. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ The mantra repeated in his head everytime he hit his head against the door. Then he felt a tremendous headache. He grabbed his head and groaned while falling to the floor. _Of course your head hurts, moron! You just banged it against a door for five minutes_. But as the pain increased, he realized what was happening. In another second, Tuxedo Mask was running out of the school with inhuman speed.

* * *

When Sailor Moon arrived at the community pool, she saw collapsed bodies lying around the basin. Still angry, she searched for the source, and then she saw Sailor Mercury scanning the pool with her computer and Sailor Mars glaring down into the depths of the water. "Hey guys! What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked loudly.

Both Scouts shouted, "NO!" but it was too late. Water rose from the pool and slammed into Serena, knocking her onto her back on the concrete. She used her arms to raise herself slightly and looked back at the pool. The water was now rising up around something like a waterspout. When the water dropped, it revealed a figure, clearly female. She had black hair down to her waist, and deadly red eyes. Her skin was a light blue and she wore a tight dark blue dress. Then the woman raised her hand and water came up to form a ball in her hand. Just as she prepared to throw it at Sailor Moon, a rose hit her hand and knocked the water back to the pool.

"How dare you attack innocents who are only trying to cool of on a hot spring day! I, Tuxedo Mask, will punish you!" Darien groaned. _I really hate myself sometimes._

While Tuxedo Mask gave his "special" speech, the monster, Titus, had gathered more water. The water was leaving her hand before Tuxedo Mask rushed towards the heroine. He gathered her up into his arms and leapt away just as the water hit the spot where Serena once lay.

Serena scrunched up her face in anticipation of the blast, but found herself in a comfortable, warm embrace. She opened her eyes to look at her rescuer's face. "We've got to stop meeting like this," she said, snuggling closer into his arms. He gave her a charming smile before dropping them both behind a bush.

"I know what you mean," he muttered. Then they looked to the battle where Mars was trying to throw fire at Titus to stop her from drowning Mercury, who was scanning the creature for weaknesses. Then he looked over to Sailor Moon and saw her face contorted in concentration. _She looks like Serena trying to figure out a math problem,_ he thought, _only thing missing is Serena usually sticks out her tongue and bites it_. As soon as he thought the words, Sailor Moon had her tongue out, chewing in thought. "Got a plan, Sailor Moon?"

She looked at the battle a while longer before she answered his question. "I think so," she said. Then she turned to him fully. "But you have to be the bait."

"What? Why me?" he asked, a little angry.

"Mercury has to fins its weakness, and I have to finish it off!" she said indignantly. "And-and besides, I said so!"

He rolled his eyes, and then mocked being hurt. "Are you saying I'm unimportant?"

"Ugh, no! It's just--"

"Oh, no. I understand perfectly! Tuxedo Mask saves you and then you send him out to distract the monster!"

"No, but—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" he said, and then got up. He withdrew a rose and then threw it at the monster. The bloom of the rose hit Titus in the face and she turned to see who had hit her. Tuxedo Mask stood there, looking arrogant. "Hey, Ursula! There's no need to attack girls just because they're prettier than you. If you do, you'll have to attack most of the known world!" Before he could even finish his insult, Titus was flying towards him, balls of water in both hands. He quickly sprinted out of the gated area and out onto the sidewalk.

Sailor Moon took this as the time to emerge and reveal her plan to the girls. She ran it by Mercury to get her opinion and she thought it would work. Then she told Mars what to do. As they finished preparations, a very angry looking Titus came around the corner. She quickly dove into the pool. Just as quickly as she dove in, she came out, wailing. Steam was coming off of her wet body. She screamed and pointed an accusing finger at the girls. "You!" she cried. "You did this!"

Sailor Moon smirked. "You're right about that." She pulled off her tiara and took aim. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" This disc flew into the creature, who dissipated all into steam. "Ha! That'll show you to interrupt my conversations!"

"Yeah, that'll show her…" Tuxedo Mask said, leaning against a fence post. His appearance was changed due to his red face and wet suit.

"You don't look so good," Sailor Moon said. Then she smiled. "What were you doing thatleft you in such a state?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, I should kill you for that!" he said, wagging a finger at her. "But, instead, I'm gonna get out of here. And, if you didn't notice, I was on time!"

"Finally!" Sailor Moon said and they both laughed. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars watched the exchange with amusement. Then the sky darkened and lightning struck all around them, making everybody crouch down. "What is this!" Serena shouted above the noise of thunder and lightning striking the concrete.

"I don't know, the weather didn't say anything about a thunder storm this afternoon!" Mercury said, shouting at the top of her voice. The rain began to pound down, as the lightning got more rapid. Tuxedo Mask saw that Sailor Moon was on the verge of tears and shaking violently. He moved closer to her and covered her with his cape, bringing her close to him. She eagerly moved into his warm embrace.

Minutes later, ten bolts of lightning clashed into each other and Jadeite appeared in the blast. He laughed at the Scouts' fear. Hesitantly, all four of them got up to face him, ready for a fight. Sailor Moon still stayed close to Tuxedo Mask, and he didn't leave from her side. "What is it you want here, Jadeite?" Tuxedo Mask yelled to the general.

He laughed again. "I came here to talk to the Sailor Brats, actually." Moon, Mercury and Mars glared at him. "Show up to the airport at eleven o'clock tomorrow night. Or else I'll be forced to destroy this whole town!" he said, and the bushes and trees around them began to burn.

"Heartless fiend!" Mars cried, throwing a scroll at him. He crumpled it up in his hand and threw it into the pool.

Then he disappeared and his face appeared in the stormy sky. "Tomorrow night, Sailor Scouts! Tomorrow night, or I'll burn this city to the ground!" His hands appeared, out stretched and the whole city looked on fire. He cackled and then disappeared completely, leaving the city unharmed. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked around and saw the trees and bushes in perfect condition.

"What was that about?" Mercury wondered out loud.

"Tomorrow night…" Sailor Moon murmured to herself.


	7. Laps and Lies

Sorry it's been so long. I've been working on an original novel and doing summer reading and being kept on the phone and computer all hours of the night by my girlfriend. But, I did inally finish this and I am working on chapters or my other stories. They should be up next week, but I'm starting school, so I don't know. Thanks for waiting!

* * *

"SHIELDS! TSUKINO!" a gruff voice yelled across the field. Serena and Darien took notice of each other now and they both slowly trudged towards the yelling coach. "Thirty minutes late to my class! I know you think since this is gym that you two can go slink off and make out or whatever, but not with me!"

Darien looked offended. "Sir--" he said, then scrunched up his face, "Ma'am—." Then he let out a nervous chuckle. "Coach Tenoh. Serena and I were _not _making out! I didn't even know she was late—"

Coach Tenoh looked down at him from under her ball cap. "Why exactly _were_ you late, Shields?"

"Well, I was, uh, um—" he ran his hand through his hair trying to think of a valid excuse. _Oh, I know!_ his annoying voice said. _Just tell her how you flirted with Sailor Moon and then were threatened by Jadeite._ "I had to ask Kaioh-san how to define 'koi.'" Darien hated himself for saying it, but he really couldn't deal with a detention right now.

Coach Tenoh's nostrils flared and she now glared at him. "What about you, Tsukino?" she gritted through her teeth.

Serena, who had been busy watching the jerk and her coach, pondered this question. "I had to talk to Miss Meioh about Homecoming Week," she lied, way too easily. For a minute, she thought about how her lying skills had improved since she became Sailor Moon, but her coach was ranting.

"—And since neither of you have a pass, you will run one lap for every ten minutes of my class you missed!"

"That's three, Meatball Head," Darien said, patting her on her head.

"Five," said Tenoh's voice.

"You jerk!"

"Seven."

"Why wasn't I included in this Homecoming meeting?"

"Nine…"

"Because you're an arrogant, stupid, son-of-a—"

"TEN! You will each run ten laps and then tonight you will write me a report on how running builds character!" Coach Tenoh yelled. When they opened their mouths to protest, she pointed towards the track and shouted, "GO!"

Both teens rushed towards the track and began alight jog. "So, Meatball Head, what really made you late?"

"None of your business," Serena said, trying to yell, but her huffing made it impossible.

"Are you forgetting the fact that our conversation was interrupted by you leaving?" Darien asked.

"Oh, right." Serena grimaced when she remembered the conversation. "Uh, family emergency." Darien looked at her as they ran, raising an eyebrow. "What about you, jerk? And what was up with Tenoh when you mentioned Kaioh-san?"

Darien blushed slightly. "Uh, um, some things are not for your virgin ears, Serena!" Before Serena could yell at him, he sped off and let her behind, glaring angrily.

* * *

"Did you guys _hear_ that Jadeite guy earlier today?" Mina asked excitedly as they all sat in the small booth. "I mean, 'meet me at the airport?' How romantic!"

Serena almost choked on her milkshake. Kevin began to hit her on the back, but Ami scolded him that that made things worse (the things you learn in Health). "Romantic?" she said incredulously. "He was threatening to kill the Sailor Scouts and everyone in this town!"

"But isn't he just soo sexy?" Elizabeth said dreamily.

"Wha-what!" Andrew demanded. "You are way too young to think anyone is sexy!"

"I'm only a year younger than you are, brother! Are you telling me that you didn't think any of those girls in the magazines in your room were sexy last year?" she asked devilishly, causing Andrew to blush.

"You let your little sister find my magazines!" Jed demanded, and then blushed as well.

"Jed! I gave those magazines to you! How did Andrew get them?" Kevin asked.

"Kev, those were _mine_ to begin with!" Nick added.

As the rest argued, Serena turned to Darien. "Don't you have something to say about the magazines?"

Darien smirked and leaned down to whisper huskily in her ear, "I don't need the magazines." He nipped her ear and she leapt up with a squeak. "What's wrong Meatball Head?" he asked innocently.

"Ami, don't we have to go to the temple to meet with Rei?" Serena asked Ami nervously.

Ami looked at her curiously. "Um, no Serena. She's coming here." Then the arcade doors opened with a bells ringing. "There she is now!" The table's heads' turned to the arcade entrance. A pale girl with dark black hair stood there, her violet eyes scanning the arcade. She was wearing a gray school uniform with a darker gray skirt. All of the guys' jaws fell to the floor. The girls merely stared admirably. "Rei, over here!" Ami called to her friend.

Rei turned and smiled, making the guys drool even more. She gracefully walked over to the table where the gang was sitting. "Hey, Ami. Serena," Rei said, and smiled again. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Jed."

"Nick."

"Kevin."

"Andrew."

"Darien."

The guys all introduced themselves, managing to get on the table by stepping on Zelda, Serena, Elizabeth, Mina and Ami's heads. Serena looked at Zelda pointedly. Zelda nodded and cleared her throat. "FIRE!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. Shocked, the guys all fell off the table and onto their faces. Then she turned and smiled sweetly to Rei, "Hi, Rei. I'm Zelda!"

"And I'm Elizabeth."

Rei's face reddened a little and she giggled. "Nice to meet you all." The guys calmly got up and sat in their seats, acting like nothing had happened. "Serena, I didn't know so many people would be here," Rei said in a restrained voice.

Serena looked puzzled for a minute, but then caught on. "Oh! Right, heh heh," she said, and then tried to think of an excuse for them to be alone. "I…forgot…that you wanted to, uh…buy your grandpa a…birthday present?" she finished, unsure.

Rei and Ami sweat-dropped. "Yeah, yeah I did," Rei said, annoyed.

"Well, we could help you!" Zelda said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I have like, a degree in shopping!" Mina said, already getting up.

"No, no!" Serena said too quickly. Mina and Zelda looked at her strangely. "I mean, it's just me and Ami who have met him, so you know…"

"Yeah, we're the only ones who would be able to help her," Ami said, getting up. Mina sat down, a little sad.

"But, pretty soon I'll need your help shopping for Shingo's birthday present. Maybe we could get him another Baby Needs A Change," Serena joked, getting up too.

"Yeah, maybe…" Zelda said with a strained smile.

Serena frowned a little, but a nudge from Rei reminded her of why they were leaving. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she said, walking away from the table.

"Bye" See-ya" "Later, Meatball Head!" was heard as the three Scouts left the arcade.

* * *

"So what are we going to do about Jadeite?" Serena asked. The girls were sitting in the room with the Great Fire, which Rei was currently consulting. Ami had her Mercury computer out and was going over the statistics from their last battle. Luna was pacing around the room, twitching her tail.

"We have to confront him! If we don't he'll burn down Tokyo," Rei said, but she seemed unsure.

"Rei, we've seen our powers pitted against his, and they've done nothing," Ami said logically. "What do you think, Serena? You are the leader."

"Leader, yeah," Rei muttered under her breath.

Serena thought for a moment. "I don't know you guys. I mean, I really, really don't want to face him, but Rei's right, he'll burn down the city if we don't. But, Ami's right too, if we do fight him, he'll more than likely defeat us and still burn down the city, and get energy for the Negaverse _and_ they will invade our world and take over!" she cried. "I don't know, you guys. I don't want this confrontation, but…I just don't know."

After a long silence, Luna spoke. "Rei, what does the fire tell you, if anything?"

Rei sighed. "It's…foggy. I'm getting bits and pieces, but all I can decipher is suffering. That's the lat thing I feel from the reading…suffering," she finished, looking deeply troubled.

"Serena," the cat spoke, getting her young charge's attention. "I hate to say this but this decision ultimately falls to you. As the leader of the Sailor Scouts, it is your duty to take charge in battle."

Serena nodded slowly and then stood by the window, her head hung. "We should sleep on it. We'll meet again tomorrow, and I'll have my decision by then. But right now, I'm late for curfew." After this short speech, Serena ran out of the temple. The others looked at each other and then out the window into broad daylight.

* * *

Serena sat on her bed, thinking. In her hands was the golden locket that she uses to turn into the super-heroine Sailor Moon. With a slender finger, she traced the moon symbol on it. She felt something spark inside of her whenever she held it, like something from long ago, but she guessed it was just from being a Sailor Scout. She looked out her window to the setting sun, wondering where she'd be next time it went away.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. Lemme know if it was too depressing or if it was just stupid or what have you.


	8. Coffee and Crackers

Okay, I really planned to have this out much, much earlier. But, my life is kind of like Murphy's Law. Well, I hope you like it.

* * *

Serena arrived to school an hour and a half before it started, a personal best. The only problem was, her uniform looked wrinkled, her eye make up would've been better off nonexistent, and she had gotten less than an hour of sleep the night before. And when she finally did sleep, Jadeite and a melodramatic prince flooded her dreams. She groaned as she dragged her feet down the walkways at the school. Her eyes brightened when she spotted the school's latest attempt to build morale, a coffee kiosk. That was the name, actually, Coffee Kiosk. She leaned on the counter and ordered. "Large, two sugars, two creamers."

The redhead behind the counter grinned at her. _Damn morning person. _"Serena, 7:30? Aren't you like, three hours early?" he asked, while grabbing a cup from under the counter.

"Jason, Just because we dated for, like, a day, doesn't mean I won't jump over this counter and beat your sorry ass with the coffee machine," Serena growled listlessly. Jason's eyes widened, and Serena's narrowed dangerously. He got the hint.

A minute later, Serena was walking the halls with a free cup of coffee; Jason had insisted it was on the house. Serena sipped her drink. _Mmm. Sometimes a history as a speed dater and being a bitch really pays off. _Then she realized she hadn't had a real boyfriend in a year or so. Not since…_NO Serena! _She mentally scolded herself for almost thinking about him. _Darien. _She groaned again, this time out of anger than lack of sleep. The boy was just too hot and infuriating for her own good. In the closet, she enjoyed his attentions, but outside of their little room of lust, they repulsed each other. _ARGH! _She hated her life sometimes.

Halfway through her Columbian comfort, her eyes caught sight of a mirror. _Joy, the outside reflects the madness within. _She immediately went to the bathroom to reapply. She walked out looking considerably better and a slight smile on her face. But that was before the one who was the cause for the majority of her stress, or at least half of it, came waltzing out of the principal's office with a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

Darien rolled out of bed at about six. He picked up a duffel bag and a banana. HE walked out of his lush apartment without a spare glance for the furniture. He ate the banana in the elevator going down from the penthouse, which was quite a long ride, even on his own private elevator. He threw the bag in the trunk of his sports car and sped off toward Juban High.

Darien took weightlifting three days a week before school to keep up his average. IT was a perfect 5.0, but why risk anything? The class also gave him a chance to workout for credit, which was a plus. He didn't think anyone realized how much work goes into being one of the hottest guys in Juban High School _and_ one of the smartest _AND_ Tuxedo Mask.

So he endured the stupid coach harassing him to join the football, track, soccer, baseball, ping-pong, whatever-the-hell tem he wanted him too before he went to the showers. Darien found that with his social calendar and his nightly romps with Sailor Moon, there was not much time for anything else. But luckily, even though he did all of these things to keep his mind busy, his frantic phantom princess still exercised her visiting rights in his dreams.

And now there was also Jadeite, who had called the Sailor Scouts out to a…battle to the death or something like that. His ego was slightly bruised at the fact that he had not been directly challenged, but wherever Sailor Moon went, so did he. Not that it annoyed him, mind you. He was more than happy to help the almost hapless heroine when she was in danger, except when it interrupted his meetings with Serena.

_Ah, Serena_ he thought while in the shower. (Not in that _particular_ way, hentai…not yet anyway.) She was by far the most confusing thing in his life. Even the psycho princess in his dreams was kind enough to say what she wanted. Serena he had no clue about. Yesterday she had asked him 'why.' He had absolutely no answer to that question. Of course, he loved spending time with her in the closet because she was attractive. But, then again, there were many other girls in the school who would love to do the things he did with Serena with him. And they probably wouldn't call him a jerk five minutes later.

_God, I'm completely screwed up_. He got out of the shower and into his school uniform. He placed his workout/sleeping clothes in the duffel bag and carted it back to his car, where he traded it for his school bag. He retrieved a folded up piece of college-ruled paper and grinned at it.

He still wore his grin when he walked into the principal's office.

* * *

"Serena! What's going on?" Darien said jovially to the young girl in front of him. She pursed her lips and glared at him.

"What were you doing in Miss Meioh's office?" Serena demanded.

Darien smiled. "Well, since you had a meeting with her about Homecoming, I figured I should too."

Serena continued to glare openmouthed at him. "What? You know I was lying about that, jerk!"

"Yeah, I do. And now Miss Meioh does too. She said she would try to think of a punishment and call you in later," he said simply. Her mouth gaped open as she glared more daggers at Darien. "She liked my ideas, just so you know."

"What ideas?" Serena demanded again. Darien revealed the piece of paper. Serena reached for it, but he lifted it above her head. When she went back to her feet, he lowered it. When she reached for it again, he lifted it up higher. The 'game' continued for ten more minutes, until Serena's eyes watered up and her mouth quivered. A vision flashed in Darien's mind of Serena reaching up and yelling 'jerk' into his ear, causing permanent damage. He put the paper in his open palm, and she smiled and snatched it away.

Serena's bright blue eyes scrolled the page. Her face contorted different ways as her reaction changed to different items on the page. "This is crap! You _so_ need help! Preferably mine!"

Darien gave a derisive snort. "Me, need your help? I think not!"

"You have 'Playboy Bunny Day' on here, moron!" Serena pointed out, shaking the paper in his face.

Darien scratched his temple. "Yeah, Meioh didn't really like that one…"

"See? Ha! You need me!" Serena smirked and then stuck out her tongue. Darien grinned and took her tongue into his mouth. Serena squealed in surprise and then finally melted against Darien. Serena's tongue was no longer unresponsive and Darien's was joining it when they heard a cough behind them. They slowly separated and turned around. Their scarlet faces were met with the stern countenance of Principal Setsuna Meioh.

"Mr. Shields, care to explain what you and Miss Tsukino were doing just now…outside my office?" she asked in a fake sweet voice.

Darien looked helplessly to Serena and she looked pointedly from him to Miss Meioh. "Uh, um, Serena asked me if her teeth were discolored from the coffee se was drinking," he said, waving his hand at the cup in Serena's left hand.

Seeming to accept the answer, Miss Meioh said, "Miss Tsukino, I see you've been looking over Mr. Shields Homecoming Week ideas. What do you think of them?"

"Well, they're good, but a few of them could use some work," Serena stammered.

"I wholeheartedly agree. Which is why I can't wait to get the revised version on my desk tomorrow morning, along with you two," the principal said with a smile. Then she tapped her finger to her chin, "Odd how you kids have discovered away to tell teeth discoloration with your tongues." She walked away without another word.

* * *

Serena and Darien were sitting alone in the lunchroom. No normal person was at school this early still. Serena had a sheet or paper in front of her with ideas jotted down on it. Every once in a while she would look up just to glare furiously at Darien.

"Oh, come on, Serena! She was the only one that saw!" he said, annoyed. Then his voice softened. "Forgive me?" he asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

She stared him down severely and thought for a minute. "Okay…" Darien immediately grinned. "…on one condition. I want to ask you something."

"Shoot," Darien said, rocking back on his chair legs to think.

"All right. Say…you're a preschooler. Age-wise, not mentality, you've already got that covered." Darien scowled. Serena smirked. "Okay, so, you're in preschool and there's this bully. And, you're like, his rival. Now, the bully wants everybody's…graham crackers. And, you start to think; maybe if you willingly give him your ener—graham crackers, then maybe he will just be happy with yours. But, if he takes yours, then you won't be able to help everybody else!" Serena said all of this very quickly and then let out a large breath. "So, what would you do?"

Darien thought for a moment with a confused look on his face. "Well, I think I would try to first convince the bully to do with his own crackers. Then, if not I would offer him my cookies, and then kick his ass."

Serena started laughing loudly. Her head fell forward onto the table and began to try desperately to keep breathing.

* * *

"Ami! Ami!" The bluenette turned around at the sound of Serena's voice.

"Hey Serena!" Serena smiled at her friend. "So, did you make a decision?"

Serena's smile never faltered and she replied, "Yeah, I want you and Rei to meet me at the temple at about…nine o'clock."

"Um, ok. Isn't that a little late, though?"

"No, it'll be fine. I've gotta get to class. I'll see you then!" Serena hugged Ami and ran off.

* * *

Well, there it is. Next time:Showdown with Jadeite. 


	9. Showdown with Jadeite and Tuxedo Mask?

AN: I am soo unbelievably sorry that this took so long! I don't even really have an excuse. Except that school started back. And I have two projects that I should technically be working on now.

Thank you all so much for the great reviews!

Little TinkerBell Girl-**I got it out ASAP, promise! **

cassandrare2001-**I hope I don't let you down!**

Sailorsun144-**It would, but it woul;d also add a lot of angst. And I'm not sure if it's right for the story. I mean, there will be angst, don't get me wrong. But probably not brainwashing angst. (_Psst:well, not with Darien anyway, wink)_**

way2beme-**It applys, though, right? And Setsuna was being condescending to them, sorry if that didn't come out right.**

Princess Consuela bananahammock-**Thanks! I'll try to be quicker next time.**

I'm-a-loser-and-proud-of-it**- Love the name! And I'm glad you reviewed!**

animeangel404-**That is so kind of you! I could really use that self-esteem boost lately too!**

I'm **50+** now, baby! Reading the reviews made me sit down and ignore my schoolwork to do something fun, so thank you all. (grins)

I really hope you like this chapter. It shows proactive Sailor Moon, which I prefer. Let me know what you think!

* * *

The soft moonlight glinted off the polished airplanes in the empty area. Sailor Moon stood there, stamping her foot impatiently. She looked at her wrist, thinking there might be a watch there, but there wasn't. _Still, _she thought, _it's gotta be like seven, at least._ "Come on, Jadeite!" she groaned. "You can't make a challenge and then show up late!" When she finished, a ring of fire appeared around her. She screamed and ducked down. The fire seemed to be closing in around her, but she wasn't getting any hotter. She clenched her fists and stood up, still unsure if the fire was real or not. "Is that the best you can do, Jadeite? Illusions? Pathetic," she said defiantly, but there was a slight crack in her voice. 

The flames subsided and the familiar blond-headed general stood in front of her. "I believed I challenged all three of the Sailor Scouts, not just the Moon Brat," he said, smirking.

"Well, I'm not here to accept your challenge. I'm here to make you a proposition."

His eyebrows rose. "A proposition? Interesting," he said suggestively.

"Eww! Hentai!" Sailor Moon screeched and slapped him across the face. He touched his cheek and gaped at her. "Gross. Anyway, my _deal_ is if you agree to leave this world and let the people be, I will give you my energy."

Jadeite's eyes sparkled and his lips curled up into a twisted smile. "A Sailor Scout's energy? How…enticing!" _No way we'll leave, but this girl is too naïve to understand lies. _"You got yourself a deal, baby." He put his right hand forward and she did the same. He tightly gripped her tiny hand and began to drain the energy out of her. Slowly, though, so he could enjoy it.

Serena dropped to her knees and groaned in pain. She knew he was taking great pleasure out of her pain. She began to swear oaths and cry. _He may be going easy, but it still hurts like hell. _Suddenly, Serena felt Jadeite wrench his hand away and let out wails of pain. She looked up to see a very pissed off Tuxedo Mask.

* * *

An Hour Earlier

Sailor Moon sat sideways on the bench surrounding the fountain. She looked at her reflection, taking note of the fear and sadness she saw in it. She slapped the water with her right hand and looked away. The park was lonely this time of night and she was the only occupant. Not for long though.

The fragrance of roses and cologne filled her senses and she sighed. "…Sailor Moon?" the masculine voice called.

Sailor Moon stood and put on a small smile. "It's me, Tuxedo Mask. I've been waiting for you."

Tuxedo Mask looked startled. "Waiting for me?" he asked. Then his eyes turned an icy blue. "Is there trouble, do you need help?"

Sailor Moon gave a small laugh and shook her head. "No, I just wanted to talk," she said, moving closer to him.

"Uh, talk?" he asked, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "Er, about what?"

"Us," she said simply, smiling sweetly.

"Us? What 'us'?" he stammered, confused.

"Us. Me and you." She began to play with a stray strand of her long blonde hair. "It seems that whenever I transform, or are in trouble, you appear. I can't have that tonight."

"What are you tlking abou—" Sailor Moon kneed him in his groin and punched him hard with her lieft fist. He fell to the ground, unconscious. She leaned down and softly kissed the spot that she punched.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Present 

Sailor Moon giggled nervously when Tuxedo Mask landed in front of her. "Um, sorry?"

"WHAT IN THE _HELL_ DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING YOU MORON!" he shouted at her.

She gaped at him for a moment. Then she glared. "How _dare_ you call me an idiot, you jerk!" she yelled back.

"OH! _I'm_ the jerk!" he asked, and she nodded firmly. "_I_, dear little girl, am not the one who attacked someone just trying to help them!"

"I was TRYING to do SOMEHTHING on my OWN!"

"So you were TRYING to get yourself killed?" he asked sarcastically.

"NO! I was trying to defeat Jadeite without anyone else getting hurt!"

"Very admirable, but you _do_ need help!"

Sailor Moon scoffed. "Me, need your help? I think not."

"Jadeite was just sucking your life energy out of you, moron!" Tuxedo Mask scolded.

"Okay, well…good point," Sailor Moon admitted reluctantly.

"See? Ha! You need me!" Tuxedo Mask smirked and stuck out his tongue.

Both of them stopped in mid-breath. They stared intently into each other's eyes, trying to get over the intense familiarity.

"You will pay for that Cape-BOY!" Jadeite's voice screamed, interrupting their reverie. Both of their heads snapped towards him.

"I'm not Batman so don't call me 'Cape-Boy'!" he groaned rolling his eyes.

"No one's going to be calling you anything once I'm done with you!" he threatened and threw a fireball at the two of them.

Tuxedo Mask picked Sailor Moon up in his arms and leapt away. "You need me," he whispered in a sing-song voice in her ear. She laughed as they landed safely away from the explosion.

He set her down and she looked up at him. "What do you say we double-team him, eh?" He nodded in agreement and disappeared.

Sailor Moon saw Jadeite looking around for them. "Oh, Jadeite! I'm over here!" she waved and grinned at him. He growled ferally and rushed towards her. She shrieked in surprise and hastily ran away. Jadeite was fast, but Serena hadn't run to school most mornings without gaining some skill.

"You can't run from me, Moon-brat!" he panted, struggling to gain on her.

She threw a glance behind her and laughed. "It seems to me that I can, Jerk-Face!" She looked ahead again and pumped her legs even harder.

Serena heard, "What kind of an insult is," before the familiar cape swishing that signaled Tuxedo Mask. She spun on her heel and was greeted by the sight of Tuxedo Mask on one knee with his fingers laced and hands cupped; and behind him Jadeite doubled over with a rose in his gut. She quickly rushed towards him and stepped into his cupped hands with her right foot. He pulled her up, rocketing her into the air and over Jadeite's head. She assumed her tiara-throwing stance.

Jadeite slowly returned to the upright position. Directly in front of him was Tuxedo Mask, already having brandished a new rose. On instinct, Jadeite turned around and ran the other direction: towards Sailor Moon. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" was heard before Jadeite even processed the young girl standing in front of him. The disc pierced his stomach, slicing the rose in twain (AN:Shakespearean, no?).

Sensing danger, Tuxedo Mask motioned Sailor Moon to join him. She skittered around the stunned general over to the hero. Tuxedo Mask grabbed her arm and brought her against him tightly, covering them both with his cape. No sooner this action was completed than a pillar of black energy surrounded Jadeite. Serena's eyes were shielded from this spectacle, but her ears heard loud and clear his cries of pain and distress mixed with the crackling energy.

"PLEASE! GOD, MY QUEEN NOO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE, _PLEASE_ DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE! AARGH!"

When Tuxedo Mask saw it safe enough, he let Sailor Moon out from the comfort of his cape. What she saw made her gasp. Jadeite was there, clutching his stomach, his face contorted by intense pain. The only shocking thing was that he was frozen in crystal. Serena felt rather sick at the sight and thought of being confined in that crystal. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck the crystal dead on. It was engulfed by the energy and then disappeared.

"What? Damn," Tuxedo Mask swore.

"Where-where did they take h-him?" Sailor Moon asked softly.

Tuxedo Mask looked down at her and noticed ters in her big blue eyes. "I don't know. Probably back to their main headquarters, I guess." Then he hesitated, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine! No scratches or bruises to speak of," she answered in a falsely cheery voice.

"I was actually concerned that you were feeling sorry for the man who's been trying to kill you," he said seriously.

"No, it's just well. No one deserves to be stuck, frozen in perpetual pain like that do they?"

He was silent for a while. "If anyone actually does, it's him."

"Yeah…"she said distractedly, then followed his silence. After thinking hard, she said, "I'm sorry for before, you know. I really was just trying to help everyone."

"I know. I know," he drawled. Then he let out a long sigh. "What do you say we go home?"

She shrugged. "Works for me."

* * *

The scent was unfamiliar and choking. She smelt smoke, blood-some of it her own, and, worst of all, death.

The sight was nauseating and depressing. Dead bodies were all around her and her home was destroyed.

The sound was unbearable. Entering her ears were the cries of the wounded and the sounds of war.

Inside of her head was even more of a mess. Thousands of thoughts raced through her mind: the pain that was a throbbing constant on her body, her people dead and dying around her, her friends missing, and by the feeling she had in her heart, dead, her mother was nowhere she could sense and her fiancé… That thought was shared by another being on the planet. _"My love...I'm so sorry." _Hearing this, she decided to force her way through the sea of death around her and find her sweet prince.

She felt him closer, still calling out to her. She forced herself even further. Now she sent her thoughts out to him. _"I'm coming, darling. I have to see you before…before…"_ All of her thoughts went blank at the sight of his body.

* * *

Yikes! Well, I really, really, really want to know what you thought of this chapter! Was it stupid? Melodramatic? Exciting? Just the right level of dramatic? Boring? The best you;ve read in your life! Lol, just kidding, but I do want your opinions. 

PS: Here's some review replies that got left out in the last chapter.

I'm-a-loser-and-proud-of-it- **I told you everything earlier, but I'm so happy you reviewed****twice!**

way2beme-**Is there a chapter you haven't reviewed? Lol, I like having loyal followers, er, I mean reviewers... (sweatdrop)**

Chibi Doo-**I'll be sure to do that in the future!**

Phantasy Star-**You're far too kind, really!**

keepoath-**Another loyal one! Well, "soon" was right, wasn't it?**

elianthos-**You're another great reviewer! Darien will get _very_ naughty in the future, so just you wait!**


	10. Darien Driving, not cool

AN: I have a vision of everyone who reviewed hacking at me with an axe. I am really, really, really sorry! You wouldn't believe how my life just piled up. I mean, its horrible. But, in hoping to make up for it, I made this chapter extra-extra long! Sorry I don't have enough time for review-replies right now, but I will put them in next time. I'm also sorry for any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes I might've made. I did it in a rish.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask stood below the tall balcony. The thick fog around him thinned a little, revealing a beautiful young maiden on the alcove. She was not, nor had ever been, completely revealed to his eyes, but he could see some. Her dress was hanging close to her skin, and flowing to the ground. Her slender hands were clasped in front of her, staying perfectly still. Tuxedo Mask couldn't see all of her face, but he knew she was incredibly beautiful, with a natural light inside of her. "Tuxedo Mask…" she said in her perfect, melodious voice.

Feeling the urge to kneel, Tuxedo Mask did and said, "My princess."

A ghost of a laugh escaped from the lips of the princess. "My love, there is no need to kneel to me. I merely wish to speak to you."

Slowly, Tuxedo Mask rose and said, "It's a lot easier to talk to someone when you can see their face. Why is it you hide from me, my dear?" he asked softly.

"After your interactions with Sailor Moon this evening, I am still your dear?" she said, and it took Tuxedo Mask a minute to comprehend. Before he could reply, she continued, "I am only a shadow here, my soul is sealed away elsewhere. It is sealed within the Silver Crystal."

"Ah," he said in understanding, "so that is why you want me to find the Silver Crystal."

She smiled, and her face was brighter for it. "Yes. That, and it is the only way to stop the Negaverse before it completely engulfs your world."

"Is it possible the Sailor Scouts know about the crystal's whereabouts?" Tuxedo Mask wondered.

"No," the princess said sadly, "if they did, they would be the powerful senshi I know they are meant to be."

The princess and hero of Tokyo stared at each other for a while longer. Finally, Tuxedo Mask said, "I care for Sailor Moon. I don't know why, but I do. I protect her for the good of Tokyo and the world. She will be helpful." The princess held Tuxedo Mask's gaze. "I would do so much more for you if I could."

Tuxedo Mask swore he glimpsed a tear before the princess disappeared back into the shadows with a final wish, "Please, my Tuxedo Mask, find the silver crystal, and with it, we shall be fully reunited."

Before he could reply, Darien was awoken by a buzzing noise.

* * *

A scratching at her ankles woke Serena up. Sometimes Luna did that, scratching Serena's ankles with her paws. Serena moaned and stretched her arms behind her head, sighing. Her dreams had been exquisite. In one, Serena was a beautiful princess, dancing with a handsome raven-haired prince; in another, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask met passionately under the moonlight; a third found Serena being held by a faceless man in the halls, laughing and playing with him.

Serena's joy was only slightly diluted by the fact that the dreams showed her fickleness and multiple-personality disorder. Not only was she Serena, who had to keep a smiling face on constantly; but she was also Sailor Moon, who could not let anyone of her friends nor the people of Tokyo get hurt. And then there was the part of her that longed to be something better, someone graceful and beautiful and smart and, well perfect. In short, Serena had always dreamed of being a princess, adored by all.

Serena thought of all this as she lifted herself in bed, leaning her back against her headboard. Luna jumped into her lap, wanting to be petted like a normal pet. "Does this mean you forgive me, Luna?" Serena asked, scratching the cat's neck. Luna stiffened under her touch.

"I still believe your actions to have been rash, reckless, and endangered the safety of the Scouts. And to depend have depended upon Tuxedo Mask instead of me or your fellow warriors in arms!" The cat leaped out from under Serena and jumped onto Serena's drawing table.

"I didn't depend on Tuxedo Mask," Serena explained, "he just happened to show up." _After I told him not to…jerk._ That thought made her smile. "Look, Luna, I was just trying to be a good leader and save the Scouts the hurt if fighting Jadeite. And, I mean, I got fantastic results. Jadeite is gone! We can relax now!"

Luna smiled. "You are right, Serena. I'm proud of you!"

In her happiness of Luna's approval, Serena jumped up off of her bed and froze. She made a small, whimpering noise before falling into a clump on the floor. "Ow ow ow ow ow."

"Well, it does serve you right for not informing me of your plans" Luna observed.

"I was fine last night! What's with all this soreness!" Serena whined. Slowly, 9th grade Health came back to her. Last night, she must've had a wicked amount of adrenaline (epinephrine if _you_ remember Health) in her system and that caused her to ignore all of her pain. And now all of her pain came back with the sun. "Stupid Negaverse generals…stupid adrenaline…stupid talking cats…" Serena mumbled as she forced herself off the ground.

"So you'll be staying home today, then?" Luna asked.

Serena's expression changed to one of glee. "Yessss!" She pumped her fist into the air. Then she saddened again. "Today me and Darienmeeting with the principal."

"Oh?" Luna said, wonderingly. "Well, then how are you going to get to school? You clearly can't walk there as you are now, and your parents both had early mornings today."  
"Well aren't you helpful?" Serena grumbled. Luna looked away and began cleaning her paws. "Aha! The beauty of having older friends!" Serena exclaimed, grabbing her cell phone. She used speed-dial number 4; Rei and Ami were 1 and 2, Mina was three and couldn't drive yet. She waited for Andrew to pickup. "Hey, Andrew. It's me Serena…oh, I'm good, but do you think you could find it in your big heart to give me a ride…oh, yeah, it's fine, I'll call someone else…no, I'm _fine_, Andrew…all right, later." She had similar conversations with number 5, 6, 7, and 8, who were Kevin, Nick, Jed, and Zelda. Except Jed didn't answer his phone, so she left a mock-angry voicemail.

"Well, Serena?" Luna asked expectantly, ready to enjoy herself.

Serena glared at the cat and then at her phone. Number 9. The other line rang and rang until someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Darien, it's me—"

"Oy, Meatball, why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"Well, I, er, was wondering if you could give me a ride to school. Everyone else crapped out on me."

She heard a long, loud sigh on the other end before, "Be there in an hour."

Serena jumped up again, not learning her lesson the first time.

* * *

Darien pulled his black Mustang convertible up to Serena's house and waited. And waited. Finally, the blonde girl walked out of her house. Darien now saw her as the princess she was. The sun perfectly caught Serena's golden hair nd made it shine. The white and blue top she wore looked great on her slim figure and her skirt, as many noticed, was slightly higher than other girls' due to her long legs. The goddess seemed to be gliding over to him.

Darien's daze was broken when a child's voice rang out. And then it was just Serena in her school uniform with her hair in her usual style. She was skipping towards him, by the looks of it, because one of her shoes was messed up. After blinking to clear his eyes of the sun's rays, Darien noticed that the child's voice had come from Serena's house. "Hey idiot!" the voice cried again. A young boy, of about 7 or 8, came running out of the house with his primary school uniform on and shaggy brown hair. Serena had reached the 'Stang when the boy reached her. "Wait, who's this?" the boy asked, jerking a finger towards Darien.

"Ugh, Sammy! This is my friend, Darien. And I loosely use the term friend," Serena explained and Darien sneered. "He's giving me a ride to school today."

Sammy looked between the two of them and said, "Are you going out?"

"No way!" Serena exclaimed, horrified.

"No way in hell!" Darien said, equally shocked.

Serena turned around to look angry/hurt at him. "Did you have to say 'no way in hell?' I mean honestly, that's really cruel!"

"But you said 'no way'!"

"Exactly, I left it open, _I_ didn't say you were so ugly that no one would ever date the likes of you."

Darien's mouth fell open. "You just said it, and I never said that!"

"Of course you did!" Serena screeched.

"You guys are crazy. But, er…" Sammy trailed off.

"…Darien," Darien said, supplying his name again."

"Right. Darien, could you give me a ride to school?" Sammy begged, getting eyes as sad as Serena's could get.

"Sammy! Not only is that rude to ask someone you barely know a favor, but why can't you just walk to school?" Serena reprimanded.

Without taking his pleading eyes of Darien, Sammy retorted, "Why can't you?"

Defeated, Serena said, "Darien, would you mind, it's just a few blocks."

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Darien said, "Sure, but hurry and get in before we're late."

Both Tsukinos got into the car, Serena getting in the front ("Seniority, Sammy!"). Before the seat belts were even buckled, Darien took off away from the suburban house. Serena and Sammy slid around in the car whenever Darien took a sharp turn. "Whoa! Darien, you know the speed limit's like 30, right? If you went that speed, we wouldn't be sliding everywhere!" Serena said.

"Maybe you should try your seat belt, Meatball Head," Darien replied, and turned onto a busier street, with a speed limit of fifty, Darien going 65.

"Oh, right," Serena said meekly. She buckled up and closed her eyes tightly as Darien weaved through traffic.

Meanwhile, Sammy was cackling in the back seat. "Meatball Head!" he laughed. "Where'd you come up with that, man?"

Darien smiled at himself. "Well, just look at her, her buns look like meatballs, don't they?"

Sammy continued to laugh and Serena turned to glare at Darien, but she didn't open her eyes, so it just looked like she ate a lemon. This made Darien laugh as well. The speed demon finally screeched to a halt, knocking the passengers forward and backwards quickly. "This is it, right, Sam?" Darien asked.

"Yep, thanks for the ride." Darien nodded as the boy got out. "See ya at home, Meatball Head!"

Serena leaned out of the window and shouted, "Hope you fail, dweeeeeeb!"

Her last word was elongated into a squeal as Darien took off again. He apparently thought that since Sammy was no longer in the vehicle, he could increase his speed. _I think I'm more scared than Sammy was! _Serena thought. They finally(and thankfully!) got stopped in traffic. When they stopped, Serena still had her eys shut, so she thought she had either died or they had crashed, or both. She opened her eyes to find Darien playing with the radio, finally finding a hard rock station. She let out a large sigh and tried to control her breathing.

"Sheesh, what's the matter with you, Meatball?" Darien asked innocently.

"'What's the matter with me?'" she asked incredulously. Darien nodded. "How about your insane driving skills!"

"Did we crash?" he asked, and she slowly shook her head. "Then I must be a pretty good driver."

Serena gaped at him. "I think there's something _seriously _wrong with you," she muttered and looked out her window.

* * *

When they arrived at school, they found their friends hanging out in the courtyard. Andrew was selling drinks for the Culinary Arts club with Mina helping, Elizabeth was chatting on her mobile (AN: In a British accent say 'mobile' sounds so much cooler. Mow-BILE. I'm weird.), Zelda and Ami were doing Math homework, and Nick and Kevin were arm-wrestling. "Kevin!" Serena cried, and rushed to him. He gave her a friendly pat on the back, but she did not let go.

"Umm, Sere?" Kevin said suspiciously. "What's up?"

"I'm just so _happy_ to be alive!" Serena said. "I almost died this morning!"

The group of teens looked from Serena holding tightly to Kevin, to Darien, rolling his eyes and swinging his car keys around his finger. "Honey, you didn't ride in a car with Darien, did you?" Kevin asked tentatively.

At her frowning nod, everyone who had ever ridden with Darien let out a small gasp. All of Serena's friends surrounded Serena in a protective hug, except for Ami, who grabbed the money Andrew dropped and Darien who said, "What's the big deal? I'm a good driver!"

"Yeah, if you want to die!" Andrew retorted and hugged Serena tighter.

Darien merely shrugged and then the bell rang. Students begrudgingly ambled to their respective classrooms. "Serena, do you think you'll be all right getting to class without breaking down?" Darien sneered.

"Maybe!" Serena said defiantly and glared at him. "Jerk."

Darien looked offended. "I can't believe you would be so rude to someone who has just thanklessly given you a ride from your house, which is out of my way, to school without even asking for gas money."

Serena would rather pull a Juliet than say thank you to Darien, but wanted everyone to think she was polite. "Thank you…_Darien_," she said through clenched teeth.

Darien reached over to pat Serena on the head. "Your welcome, Odango." With this, he raced off towards Kaioh-san's classroom. The rest of the group realized they needed to get to class too, and reluctantly left. Mina volunteered to walk Serena to class.

En route, Mina linked arms with Serena. Serena raised a questioning eyebrow to her near-twin, but said nothing. Then, further on, Mina began to stroke Serena's forearm. "Um, Mina, is there something you want to talk about?" Serena asked nervously.

"We've been friends a long time, right, Serena?" Mina asked vaguely.

"Well, uh, yes?" Serena said tentatively.

"And you remember last year when you had the measles, I went out and got you that bouquet of roses and baked you that yummy cake?"

"Yeah…" Serena said, hesitantly as before.

"So you'd say that friends do favors for each other, huh?" Serena slowly nodded, so Mina went on, "Then, you would have no problem doing a favor for me right?"

Now Serena caught on. "Depends on what it is."

Mina gave Serena her best grin. "Well, you see, it's like this: we had cheerleading tryouts this weekend, and no one showed up to be Jerry," she ended sadly.

"The jaguar?" Their school was the Juban Jaguars. (I'm inventive, huh?)

"Yeah, so…Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtobehir, er, her!"

Serena blinked at her friend. Then she doubled over in laughter. "You want—" Another fit of laughs, "me to be—", and another, "THE JAGUAR! Ha, ha, good one, Mina!"

In a chilling voice, Mina said, "I'm not joking here, Serena." Serena bit back the giggles after that. "As head cheerleader, it is my distinct job to procure a mascot before Friday's game." Mina and Serena's blue eyes fought each other.

"You know, I would be glad to do you the favor, Mina, but I just really have no time! I mean, with school, and then homework, and then, uh.." Serena trailed off. She had come very close to revealing her secret to Mina, which was the only real reason she couldn't be Jerry. Other than her supreme revulsion at the costume, that is.

By this time, they had reached Serena's homeroom, Japanese. Kaioh-san was standing in the doorway. "Konichiwa, Tsukino-chan, Aino-chan." Serena gave a slight bow, but Mina gave the teacher a devious smirk.

"Miss Kaioh, I was just informing Serena of our problem with the mascot."

A look of comprehension crossed the teacher's beautiful features. "Ah, yes. We would love to have you become Jerry, or in your case, Jenny."

Serena was dumbfounded. She hadn't realized that Miss Kaioh was the cheerleading sponsor. This made things simpler. "Well, I would like to but—" Just as Serena was going to give her excuse again, the bell rang.

"Hmm." Kaioh-san looked thoughtful. This was not good. "You know, Serena, this is your fourth tardy. Normally I turn my head for students with school spirit, but you seem to have none. I guess you'll have to do with your suspension."

Serena's jaw hit the floor. Her teacher was _blackmailing_ her? She thought briefly of going to Ms. Meioh about this, but she was not the principal's favorite person. "Fine," Serena said tersely and took her seat.

* * *

Well? 


	11. First comes Blackmail, next come threats

AN: Wow, long time no see, eh? Well, my only real excuse is that I'm lazy, which isn't really an excuse, I know, but forgive me. Anyway, some replies and then onto the main show!

Shrouded Mist **Thanks for reviewing, I rally did try to get this out sooner.**

SialorKMoonie **I'm expecting my teachers to blackmail me anytime, so I figure it can happen to Serena first!**

elianthos **Hello again! Do I get a treat for being such a good boy? Lol, the car scene was my favorite that I think I've ever written. And yes, the Senshi can step it up a bit. I'll go ahead and advise to to get out your mourning clothes forthe Shitennou...**

animeangel404 **Thanks, lol!**

sailorserena141 **Well...I...updated...**

Alicia Blade **Yeah, I thought of that too. Thanks for pointing it out, though. Since you really want Serena in pain, though...**

* * *

Setsuna Meioh sat behind her desk, looking over the printed sheet of paper in her hands through half-moon eyeglasses. She leaned her black-green head against the soft leather of her wing-backed chair. A soft smile graced her lips as she realized that her two young wards had come up with such wonderful ideas for their Homecoming week. She placed the paper down on her desk and took off her glasses.

Serena was sitting in the left chair, in her blue and white school uniform, thumb wrestling with Darien, in his black school uniform. The pair was deeply engrossed in the competition. Serena's tongue was sticking out and Darien's eyes were intense. After a few minutes, it seemed victory was in Darien's grasp, no pun intended. He had Serena's thumb pinned for a whole second. Fearing defeat, Serena stomped her heel onto Darien's toes, causing him to yelp and loosen his grip in surprise. Serena took advantage of this and successfully pinned Darien's thumb for three seconds.

"Ha ha! Victory!" Serena squealed, flashing Darien a "V" sign with her fingers and grinning madly.

"You cheated, you devilish harpy!" he retorted angrily.

Setsuna clapped her hands together softly. "Bravo, Miss Tsukino!" she said, still smiling.

Bowing slightly, Serena said, "I thank you, Miss Meioh!"

"But-but, Miss Meioh, Serena cheated!" Darien pleaded.

Miss Meioh rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You sound like a child, Mr. Shields!"

Darien growled angrily and crossed his arms across his chest. Serena smirked in delight and stuck her tongue out at Darien.

"And you look like one, Miss Tsukino!" Serena shrank. "Just when I was about to congratulate you both on a job well done with these Homecoming ideas, you go and act like little children."

Playing the part of children, Serena and Darien simultaneously said, "We're sorry, Miss Meioh."

"All is forgiven," Miss Meioh smiled and picked up the piece of paper again. "Now, then, these are just wonderful! However, having a list of ideas is just the beginning. You need to get clubs to sponsor these different activities, a place to hold the dance, people to go to the dance…and we only have a few weeks to get everything. I can help you for some of it, and a lot you can dump on SGA, but this is a good start," she ended, grinning broadly.

"Start? But all of that was hard work and I'm tired!" Serena whined.

"Well, I am sorry, but you probably shouldn't have volunteered to coordinate Homecoming," Setsuna said sarcastically.

"Normally, I'd say anything to argue with Serena's incessant whining (Serena-"Humph!"), but we didn't really volunteer, we were appointed," Darien said calmly.

"Details, details! Now then, back to class, I believe the both of you have lunch now, correct? Well," Setsuna wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to them. "On with you, and don't procrastinate with this! If Homecoming fails, I will kill you both," she said cheerfully and shoo-ed the teens out of her office.

"I cannot do this!" Serena wailed when she and Darien were left outside the principal's office. "I just got BACKMAILED into being the stupid, freakin' mascot, roped into helping the biggest jerk out with Homecoming, and let's not forget my normal, everyday schoolwork!" Serena breathed heavily.

"You seem pretty stressed," Darien said tentatively.

"Well, clearly!" Serena sniped.

Darien smiled deviously. "How about we relieve some of that stress?" he asked suggestively. He moved behind her and began to massage her shoulders.

Serena moaned in response and leaned back against his muscular body. She was almost completely lost in pleasure before she realized three things, a) they were just outside the principal's office, b) Darien was the one massaging her, and c) his hands were beginning to wander. Serena took a deep breath and stepped forward away from his touch.

Darien put on a fake frown. "What's the matter, did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no of course not, Darien, other than, you know, molesting me in the hall!"

Darien now appeared to be shocked. "Molesting you? Why, Serena dear, I was merely trying to help you relieve tension."

Serena smiled sarcastically. "You were relieving tension five minutes ago, just then you were having a party."

Darien finally gave her a real smile. "You know what they say about idle hands…" he said, and grabbed both of her hands.

"…They are devil's playground," Serena whispered against his lips. Then she drew back and said, "Perhaps I should go to lunch so I'll have something to do with my hands."

"You know," Darien replied lasciviously, "I have a much better plan for those hands."

"Oh, really? And just what might that be?" Serena asked innocently, her fingers moving over her arms softly.

"Well, you could—"

"Serena, Serena!"

Both Serena and Darien turned to see Molly running towards them. She was smiling and waving her hand jovially. "Hey, Serena! And just who is _this_?" Molly asked, eyeing Darien.

"Darien Shields. And you are?" Darien said politely.

"Molly Baker, nice to meet you."

Darien bowed and kissed Molly's hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

Molly giggled. Serena rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Oh, Serena, I was wondering if…oh, I'm sorry you guys re busy aren't you?" Molly said.

"Not yet…" Darien muttered softly.

To cover up, Serena loudly said, "No, no, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go see my cousin play in the tennis tournament at the Country Club?"

"Oh, yeah that sounds fantastic!" Serena said. "See you later, Dare!"

"You're welcome to come too, of course!" Molly said, smiling brightly.

Before Darien opened his mouth to speak, Serena said, "Oh, no. He's got tons of work to do for Homecoming. Come on, Molly." Serena linked arms with Molly and ever so gently dragged her away.

"Bye, Darien! It was wonderful to meet you!"

"You, too, Molly!" Darien replied. "Oy, Meatball Head!"

Serena turned around and glared at him. "What!"

"Exactly what are you planning to do for Homecoming?"

Serena thought for a moment and then replied, "I'll get the Country Club to sponsor the dance!"

"So, Molly, will there be free food at the tourney?" Serena asked.

Molly laughed. "No, but I'll buy you a corn dog for all your troubles." The pair laughed together for what seemed like the first time in years. "So, what were you and that hottie chatting about?"

Serena smiled and said, "Anatomy."

"But, you're taking Biology, not Anatomy, Serena," Molly pointed out.

"I'm thinking of doing an independent study."

* * *

"Woohoo!" Serena yelled.

"Go KATIE!" Molly screamed.

They both yelled and cheered when Katie Sandler, Molly's cousin, won the final point. There were three matches left, and Katie was a semi-finalist. Whoever won the next match would have the trophy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there will be a short break before the next match," the toneless voice said over the intercom system.

Molly immediately bounded down the stairs to see Katie before the next match. But someone else was already talking to Katie. He was a tall man with hair the color of Molly's, but longer. His eyes were blue and he was wearing a pastel-colored suit. Serena had the strangest feeling of déjà vu when she looked at him, but she couldn't place it. Molly was looking at him in a daze, as if she were seeing the man of her dreams come to life.

"May I see your racket?" the man asked Katie, and again, his voice triggered something in Serena's mind. Katie cautiously handed the man her racket. When he finally grabbed hold of it, he stood still for a moment and shuddered. Then he motioned like he was hitting a ball. "So, I think if you'll hit it like that, you'll win for sure," he finished with a grin. He handed the racket back and waved a good-bye to Katie.

"Was that your coach, Katie?" Molly asked.

"No, just some guy. He said he works for the Country Club. Oh my gosh, Molly!" Katie said and hugged her cousin fiercely.

Serena decided to go after the guy to ask him about the club sponsoring the dance. "Excuse me, sir!" she said and caught up to him. He turned around to look at the little girl.

"Yes?"

"My name is Serena Tsukino!" Serena said proudly and jutted her hand in front of her to shake this man's hand.

The man looked at her quizzically, but finally shook hands with her. "My name is—"

* * *

_"Nephrite, your highness. I am the guardian of the forests on the Planet Earth."

* * *

_

Serena's headache was so sudden and fleeting that she got dizzy.

"Whoa, miss, are you okay?" the man asked kindly.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, though I didn't catch your name," Serena said apologetically.

The man smiled back and gave his name again. "Maxfield Stanton."

"Pleasure to meet you," Serena said. "Um, if you'll excuse me, I really must get back to my friends. Thanks for giving her the tennis advice by the way."

"Oh, it was no trouble for me at all."

* * *

Serena finally made it back home at seven o' clock and, as it is with most days, she was exhausted. Katie's tennis tournament had lasted past lunch and it had cut into her final period, which infuriated Coach Tenoh. She made Serena run ten laps for being late, and then the day's activity was to run the mile. To add to her pain, Darien mocked her each time he lapped her. Then, just so she could have a headache as well as physical pain, she had a Scout meeting. Rei and Ami's questions about what she did and why were incessant. Then Luna put her two cents in with a speech about how the Sailor Scouts must stick together. The meeting ended with Rei threatening to set fire to Serena's entire manga collection if she ever did something stupid like that again. And let's not forget, Serena still had bruises from the night before.

Thinking back to the tennis match, Serena remembered Katie's stunning victory. It actually seemed like Katie was taking pleasure out of every single time her opponent slid on the ground to get the ball and missed. And when the other player hurt her wrist, Serena actually thought she heard Katie giggle. Maybe there was something that the coach said…

_The coach! Dammit, he was supposed to sponsor the Homecoming dance._ Serena had forgotten all about it the instant she touched his hand and got a massive headache. "Crap, crap, double crap," Serena muttered. Serena turned on her heel and walked downstairs. "Mom, Dad!" she called.

"Yeah, sweetie?" her mother replied.

"I'm going out."

"Out where?" her mother queried.

Sighing, Serena said, "The Country Club."

"Really? And what do you have to do there?" her mother asked suspiciously.

"I'm getting them to sponsor the Homecoming dance, or at least trying to."

"Fine, Serena. Just go!" her mother yelled.

Serena thought about staying and explaining to her mother, but she needed to get the sponsor or she would have to hear the "I'm better than you" monologue form Darien. She slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

"Come on, you weakling!" Katie shouted harshly as she struck the ball hard and sent it zooming over the net. The guy on the other side tried to hit it back, but the ball went right through his racket. "Pathetic," Katie spat out.

The guy fearfully fled the tennis court, leaving his racket behind. Katie began to throw the ball in the air and strike it. This was the sight that Serena came upon. Then Serena saw the racket Katie was holding turn completely red and seemed to glow. Katie fell onto the ground, unconscious along with the racket, but a black energy form remained. Deciding this was a job for Sailor Moon, the pretty soldier transformed. The black energy also transformed. It became a "woman" with spiky brown hair, white skin, in a black body suit with red shoulders.

"This is the second nigh in a row, ookay! I get it, you're evil, you want to take over the world, but take a freakin' break! Oh, yeah...in the name of the Moon, I'ma punish you!"

"Stop whining brat, and let's play!" the monster created a racket and with it, began shooting energy at Sailor Moon. Serena frowned and began jumping all over the place to dodge. While she was hiding behind a bush, the monster finally got her. The energy made Serena feel really fat, but she looked down to discover she was just a giant tennis ball.

"Whaaaat?" Sailor Moon wailed. "Man! I was really hoping this would be a clean fight!"

"Since when is a fight with the Negaverse clean, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask said from on top of a lamppost. Having someone there to witness her pain made everything worse for Serena, a blush poured out onto her cheeks. "Why don't we have a little match, Negaverse scum?"

The monster tried to shoot at Tuxedo Mask, but he was much too fast for her. The monster was really beginning to get aggravated and her aim was becoming worse. Finally, Tuxedo Mask managed to imbed a rose into the monster's stomach.

"Yay! Go Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cheered. Tuxedo Mask turned around to wink at her. With that, Serena's tennis ball prison disappeared.

"Now, Sailor Moon! Finish her!"

Sailor Moon nodded. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon's aim was perfect and the monster was destroyed. Serena looked around for Tuxedo Mask, but he was nowhere to be found. She decided to just call an ambulance for Katie and go home.

* * *

It could be better...but let me know what you think.


End file.
